


Always

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Katoh.</i> It hovered just behind her lips, ready to emerge, but she bit it back. <i>Not yet. I'm not hurt. I'm all right.</i> She wasn't hurt, just confused, a little scared... and something else. Something warm and velvety and dark loomed just behind the other emotions, something she could only glimpse now and then like a fleeting dark shape, something that made her want to moan and writhe-- something that craved Bull's hungry gaze, reveled in it, made her want to arch her back for him and beg, plead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of follows "Soon" and "Now", sort of doesn't. You can think of it as part of the series or not, as you will.

Her arms were stretched wide, pulled out to reach for the bedposts above her head. The knots that secured her were perfectly done and didn't dig in at all.

Avrinne Lavellan concentrated on her breathing, trying to get it back under control. _Slow, easy_ , she thought, but her body did not want to obey.

Her legs were tied just as wide to the posts at the end of her bed. She could wriggle perhaps half an inch in either direction, but it served her little to try. She wasn't going anywhere soon. She was held fast, helpless.

_Breathe. In. Out. Slow._ Her heart pounded like a war drum in her ears. She trembled, unable to stop. _Calm. You're not hurt. Be calm._ But calm seemed so very far away-- and so, for that matter, did Iron Bull.

"Keep breathing, Kadan." His voice drifted across the room, so deceptively gentle, so maddeningly calm.

"Easy for you to say!" Her voice was high, a little frightened. It shamed her to hear herself sound so _girlish_.

"You're doing good," Bull reassured her again.

She felt so close to panic. She'd never been tied up before, not in her _own bed_ at least, and certainly not for sex. Not that she had much (all right, _any_ ) experience with sex, but from what she'd managed to gather about the act this wasn't usually the way it was supposed to go. What sort of pervert had she fallen into bed with-- and what sort of pervert was she becoming, since she hadn't said the word to stop this already?

_Katoh._ It hovered just behind her lips, ready to emerge, but she bit it back. _Not yet. I'm not hurt. I'm all right._ She wasn't hurt, just confused, a little scared... and something else. Something warm and velvety and dark loomed just behind the other emotions, something she could only glimpse now and then like a fleeting dark shape, something that made her want to moan and writhe-- something that craved Bull's hungry gaze, reveled in it, made her want to arch her back for him and beg, plead....

That _something_ , and her curiosity, kept the word at bay. _What will he do to me next? What will I learn about this time?_ It kept her there, still, kept her trying to breathe in and out, slow. For this. For _him_. Because Iron Bull was always so _pleased_ when she tried her best.

He was smiling now, a little wicked but mostly approving, as he came to stand at the foot of the bed. Avrinne's leg jerked-- and instinctive response, an attempt to close her wide-spread legs, to stop him from looking at the most intimate part of her. She could do nothing against the ropes though, and Bull looked his fill.

"You're wet," he told her, his voice lowering to a growl. "I can see how fucking wet you are. I can _smell_ it."

She whimpered, embarrassed, and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the sight of him looking down on her. It made her heart's pounding kick up another notch.

His fingers startled her eyes back open again, as he traced around the ropes at her ankles. "You look so fucking good like this," he said, eyes never leaving the soft pink openness of her body. "Tied up for me. Helpless. You can't go anywhere, can't escape. You're mine to do with as I please." He looked up, into her face now, intent. "Isn't that right?"

She licked her dry lips, felt the trembling in her arms and shoulders double. "I..."

Bull's fingers traced higher, skimming along the inside of her leg up to her knee. "I could fuck you like this," he murmured, low. "Slide right in and take you, fast and hard. You've never had anyone as big as me before, have you?"

She let out a high, tight sound. Not fear, or not exactly fear. "I've never had anyone," she admitted finally.

Bull made a noise that was part growl, part purr. "Fuck. Virgin. Really?" He played with the skin behind her knee, almost tickling. "All for me then. All of you, just for me." He bent down, planted a light, lip-brushing kiss along the side of her knee, and then another along the inside of her thigh. "I'm going to take you like this for your first time. Tied up."

She shook her head, but it wasn't really denial. She couldn't seem to get her thoughts to fall into proper order anymore. The velvety darkness yawned deep inside her, pulling at her, dragging her down into its embrace. Her cunt throbbed; she could feel her rapid pulse there.

Bull smiled, showing a hint of teeth. He kissed ever upward, but slowly, so slowly and ticklishly light. "You're going to beg me before we're done. You'll beg me to take you hard."

He sounded so sure. Avrinne shuddered hard.

He licked along the join of her thigh, and she let out a high keening sound. Bull growled in approval. "That's it. Make all the noise you like. Make all the noise you need to. Scream if you want. Say anything. Tell me 'no' if you have to." He kissed her belly, so gently. "Remember your word? What to say if you need to stop?"

She nodded, almost frantically. After a moment she said, "I remember."

"Good girl. Use it if you need to, but _only_ if you need to." He lifted his head, single eye gone serious. "I want you to feel free here, do you understand?"

"Free? While I'm tied to the bed?" She let out a tiny laugh, strangled-sounding and weak.

He nodded, seriously. "Yes. I want you to be free to say anything your heart desires. I want you to be free to yell and scream. Curse me if you want. Cry if you need to. Anything, Kadan. _Anything._ "

Avrinne shook. Was that what it was to be free?

She had no more time to think on it as Iron Bull's head dipped, and he licked a long, slow line up her wet, wet cunt. She let out a strangled sound, alarmed by her own sudden instict to try and press forward, to get more of his hot tongue against her.

Bull's hands went to her thighs, rubbing soothing circles. "Let it out," he breathed against her. "Let everything out."

He did things with his mouth that Avrinne had never imagined before, even in her hot but half-formed fantasies. He licked her long and slow, flicking here and delving deep there, nibbling at her soft lips, spreading them wide with his fingers to lap inside. Avrinne's toes curled, and she pulled uselessly at the ropes, gritting her teeth, biting her lip, resisting.

"Let it out," Bull murmured again. "Let go."

He sucked hard on her clit, flicked it with his tongue. Avrinne let go, crying out at last. Her face flamed scarlet-- she could _feel_ the heat burning in her cheeks, the shame of it as noises pulled themselves from her throat. Her own sounds frightened her. "Bull," she gasped, wishing she could reach out, wishing she could grasp him, hold him.

"Easy," he told her. "You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you, Kadan."

Something warm pooled low in the pit of her stomach, something that felt perversely like pride. _I'm doing good,_ she repeated to herself, silently. _I'm doing good. This is good._

Climax approached, like sunrise on the horizon. She could feel it just beginning to warm her from the toes up, and she trembled, waiting for it to crash over her.

Iron Bull abruptly pulled away.

There was no helping the sound of dismay that pulled itself from her throat. Bull chuckled at that, patted her side implacably. "Not yet," he told her.

"But why?"

He chuckled again. "Greedy, Kadan. You don't get to come until I tell you to."

She thrashed at that, pulling at the ropes. They held fast, not budging more than a fraction of an inch. "Bull! Please, I'm so close."

"I know." He patted her side again, soothed her with a faintly salt-tasting kiss. "But I want you to wait. When you come, it's going to be with me inside you. When you come, I want to feel it."

One of his fingers slid down to her entrance, circling it gently. Avrinne shuddered.

"I'm... I'm not sure..." She looked down, letting herself take him all in, letting her eyes go where they hadn't dared before, over the hard, nude length of him. He was big, bigger even than she'd expected, so firm and long and _thick_ that she couldn't help but let out a little frightened sound. She bit her lip, shaking. "I'm not sure you'll fit."

"We'll start slow," he reassured. His finger slid in then, up to the first knuckle, and Avrinne hissed at the intrusion. "Easy. Just my finger. You can take it."

He bent his head again, soothing his finger's passage with more of his warm, wet tongue. Avrinne let her head fall back as she moaned. The conflict of pleasure and slight pain had ner nerves on fire, singing, pulling her taut everywhere.

He kissed her cunt the way he sometimes kissed her mouth, long and slow and sucking and wet, and she moaned again. His finger moved, in and out, slid deeper until it was all the way in. She trembled.

"Good girl," he murmured against her. "That's my good girl. Relax a little. Let go."

She tried to do as he bid her. _Breathe,_ she advised herself. _Slow. In and out. Breathe._

Bull abruptly withdrew, and Avrinne cried out at the loss. "Wha--? Where are you--?"

"Shhh." He rummaged in the pocket of his discarded pants, then returned with a little glass potion vial. "This'll help," he said as he uncorked the stopper. The smell of elfroot, high and green and bright, filled the room, with something else underneath, something warm and rich like musk or honey. Bull tilted the vial and spilled some of the liquid-- thick, Avrinne could see, pooling like syrup-- over his fingers. Then he replaced his hand.

He slid in easy this time, finger slick with the oil. Avrinne let out a startled gasp as the liquid tingled cooly inside her. It was another sensation on top of all the rest, and it made her pulse leap. "What is that?"

His smile tip-tilted. "Blend of things. Elfroot. Several different oils. Aloe. Does it feel all right?"

"It feels... _Oh._ " Bull's finger was all the way in, pressing, moving within her, touching places she'd never even touched herself before. He did something, crooked his finger maybe, and pressed against something that made her shudder violently. " _Oh!_ "

"Good?" He kissed her hip.

"I'm, ah, not sure." But she was fighting to keep her hips still, to not try and rock against his hand.

Bull chuckled. "Let it out, Kadan. I want to hear you."

A second finger joined the first. Avrinne let out a small, helpless whimper.

It went like that for a while-- just his fingers, and sometimes his mouth, soothing, pressing, rubbing. His thumb circled her clit, massaging around it, and she moaned, long and low. A third finger pressed against her entrance, and her legs shook hard. "Bull, oh, Bull...!"

She was so full. The feeling was bizarre in its unfamiliarness-- they'd never gone this far before. Iron Bull's tongue lapped at her clit, and something sizzled along her nerves. Her cunt pulsed, tightened around his fingers. _I could come like this_ she realized, gasping and startled. _I really could._ It made her wonder if she really could take him, if she'd like it after all to have his cock stretching her wide. She moaned again, unable to bite the sound back. "Please," she gasped, hips thrusting, "please!"

"I want you close," Bull growled. "I want you to come when I take you."

"I will," she promised blindly, head tossed back, hips still trying to move against his hand. "I will, just please, I want to come, please, Bull, please!"

His fingers thrust harder, sharper. She tried to arch into the feeling, frantic. Climax roared back to life on the horizon, tingling and hot and fast. "Please, I'm going to--"

He slid over her, on hands and knees. She looked down, watched as he positioned his massive cock at her entrance. Fear throbbed dully inside her, but something else drowned it out-- that electirc feeling, that gulf of _want_ that made her cry out, to beg for him to do it, please, inside her, fuck her _pleasepleaseplease--_

His fingers eased the way, played with her clit as he slid home, so slowly, so agonizingly slowly. Avrinne writhed, begged, called out to the Elven gods. And then she came.

It burst over her, so sweet and slow, like falling into the sun. Warmth, everywhere; the musk-and-saltwater-and-pepper smell of Bull's skin; the slow, wicked glide of his cock sheathing itself inside her, rubbing against her inner walls with something like velvet fire. Avrinne could dimly hear herself over the roar of her pulse in her ears. She wasn't screaming, but only because she couldn't seem to get enough air.

Bull was snarling like an animal as he held himself over her, still, so still. "Fuck," he breathed, with something like wonder. "You're so tight. I can _feel_ you around me like a hand."

Avrinne was past the point of words. She made a sound, a begging, pleading sound, a sound of assent and surrender. Bull bit her shoulder, gently, then harder.

"I'm going to take you now," he grated, shoulders trembling a little with the effort of holding back.

Avrinne licked her lips. It took her two tries to speak. "Please," was all she said.

He took her. Hard. Fast. Just as he'd said he would.

The pain was distant now, more than tolerable. Avrinne let her head sink back, watching Bull's face as he moved. His expression was fierce, maybe even frightening, but fear was a distant thing too now-- Avrinne drifted in warmth, in peace. The feeling of Bull inside her-- so thick, so _deep_ \-- churned up more of triumph than fear. _I did this. I did it. And it was good._ Something fierce like pride welled up in her chest, and she could feel herself smiling with each thrust.

"Kadan," Bull breathed, panted. "Kadan."

"Yes," she whispered, throat dry, voice cracking. "Yes, yes, yes."

He thrust deep, snarling as he came. Avrinne felt the echoes of his pleasure shudder through her, felt his cock twitch as he spent himself. She cried out with him, wishing her hands were free, wishing she could pull him down onto her, into her, deeper, more, more.

When at last he stilled, Avrinne let out a heavy breath. "Creators above," she moaned, and Bull let out a huff of laughter against her neck.

He heaved himself up, a little unsteady, and another burst of that strange pride tingled in Avrinne's chest.

"You look smug," Bull told her, and she realized she was smiling.

"I'm just... glad. Glad that I affect you the way you affect me, I think."

Bull smiled back. "You have no idea, Kadan."

He sort of toppled over to one side, slumping on the bed next to her with a great, heaving sigh. "Now that? That was amazing."

"It was," she replied, vaguely surprised to be telling the truth. She felt her smile quirk upward again as Bull laid kisses, gentle and warm, against her breasts.

"Mm. Didn't think you'd make it, honestly. Half-expected you to be singing "katoh" before I even got inside you."

She pressed her lips together. "I thought about it," she admitted.

"And?"

"I wanted to see what it was like more than I wanted to stop."

He smiled at her, proud. "Good girl."

She squirmed, embarrassed. "You keep saying that."

"It's true." He grinned. "You did real good. I'm amazed at you, Kadan. You. You're amazing."

He leaned up to kiss her mouth, slow and sweet.

His fingers drifted up to begin picking at the knots at her wrist. He freed one, then the other. She lowered her arms with a tremulous sigh.

"That was good," Bull told her, hands caressing as he moved to untie her ankles.

"Yes," she agreed. She sank back against the covers, feeling warm now, covered, protected. Safe.

Bull sank down next to her, cuddling in close. His bulk was protective now rather than looming or threatening. His presence anchored her to the moment. For now, for just right now, all was right with the world. Nothing else existed but this room, this touch, this contentment.

"Thank you," she whispered, pressing in close against him, wondering at the feeling of awe inside her.

"You're always welcome, Kadan," Bull murmured, in a way that made her think he understood. "Always."

Always was a nice sort of word, she thought, as she drifted into dreamy half-sleep. Bull kissed her gently. She'd like to be his "always".

And she'd let him do this again, she decided. Anytime. Any place.

Yes, maybe always.


End file.
